Agent 33
Agent 33 is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was brainwashed by Daniel Whitehall into serving HYDRA. Biography Recruiting Agent 33 Phil Coulson, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., took a trip in order to ask Agent 33 to return to the organization. He returned to the Playground empty-handed and explained to Melinda May that S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA were competing for the same candidates. Meanwhile, Agent 33 was captured by HYDRA leader Daniel Whitehall. Whitehall used the Faustus method to brainwash her into serving HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Words of Creation Not long after, she assisted Sunil Bakshi in his mission to retrieve a painting which had the Words of Creation on its back and to capture Phil Coulson to help in the translation. While in their hotel room, Melinda May attacked her and Bakshi, but was tased to unconsciousness by Agent 33. She then took some of May's clothes, and used a Photostatic Veil to look like May. While tricking Coulson into going to the hotel room, she also managed to plant a virus on the Bus in an attempt to destroy it. However, Coulson began to suspect that this wasn't the real May, and in a test, tricked her into saying that she would like to drink coffee with him, despite that May hated coffee. A fight broke out between Coulson and Agent 33, which was soon interrupted by the real May. The real May had a fight with the false May, while Coulson chased after Bakshi. After a prolonged fight, the real May won by electrocuting Agent 33's face with a lamp cable.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Pursuing Raina Agent 33 found herself unable to remove the burnt Photostatic Veil from her face and her voice became similar to Melinda May's but with a computerized sound. She went to Vancouver and sat quietly in a coffee shop tailing Raina. Raina approached her, thinking she was May in sunglasses, when she told Raina that Daniel Whitehall wanted her. When Raina and Skye exited the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House, Agent 33 had a prolonged fight with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent until she was assisted by Lance Hunter. As Melinda May extracted Raina, Agent 33 called Whitehall and informed him that Raina had a tracker on her. .]] Later, she met with Whitehall and informed him that Grant Ward successfully captured Raina, but he also obtained Skye from the Bus, promising that the four HYDRA Quinjets surrounding it would not fire if she came willingly. Whitehall told Agent 33 that Ward did not have the authority to make such a promise and ordered her to order an attack. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Battle for the Kree City Agent 33 and Daniel Whitehall arrived to the Ponce de León Theater in San Juan, Puerto Rico, where Whitehall had a meeting with Raina, Grant Ward, Skye, and Calvin Zabo to learn the motives of Ward for not destroying the Bus as he was ordered. Agent 33 was among the HYDRA operatives that held them at gunpoint. Skye lifted the Diviner as Whitehall commanded and was unaffected, but she used it to kill a guard. When a mutiny began between the attendees and the guards, Agent 33 protected Whitehall until it was quelled. Ward and Skye were bounded and Zabo was paralyzed. She was guarding Ward who asked her her motives for working with HYDRA. Agent 33 told him to be quiet during his talk. Phil Coulson led a S.H.I.E.L.D. team into the theater where they were located. As Agent 33 heard the gunfire, she went to fight. While Coulson and Zabo were arguing about Coulson preventing Skye's father from killing Daniel Whitehall because Coulson killed Whitehall himself, Agent 33 arrived shooting at them. She stopped shooting when she discovered Whitehall's dead body. Realizing that without Whitehall she did not know what her objectives were, she returned to Ward to find him shot. He convinced her that she was now free from HYDRA and she helped him to leave the scene.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Abilities Agent 33 was an excellent fighter in hand to hand combat. She was able to give Melinda May a prolonged battle. She also was very strong willed, able to withstand the Faustus method Daniel Whitehall performed for an extended period of time. However, after having the Photostatic Veil permanently implanted, Agent 33 has a visible fear of Whitehall, where any failure on her part is met with an immediate apology. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies until disbandment **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director *HYDRA - Enemies turned Allies (while brainwashed) **Daniel Whitehall † - Superior **Sunil Bakshi *Grant Ward Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) - Allies turned Enemies (while brainwashed) **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Skye **Lance Hunter *Raina - Retrieval Assignment Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' Trivia *In the comics, Agent 33 recruited Hercules in order to fight Ares and the Warhawks. *Phil Coulson considered Agent 33 to be one of best and brightest of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Agent 33 is the first character shown to go through the Faustus brainwashing process on screen. Behind the Scenes *Despite Ming-Na Wen portrayed the character in her appearances in the episodes Ye Who Enter Here and What They Become, Maya Stojan continued to voice the character, mixing the voices of the two actresses. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Victims of the Faustus method Category:Villains